The Boy Is Mine
by sentbyfools
Summary: Kate and Cordelia fight over Angel. Who does "the boy" really belong to? Set in an AU Angel season 1. B/A.


**Title:** The Boy Is Mine

**Setting: **AU Angel Season 1

**Song:** "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy and Monica

**Summary: **Kate and Cordelia fight over Angel. Who does "the boy" really belong to?

**Author's Notes:** I've finally produced some marginally readable fanfiction after about a month of neglecting my writings. I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to read and review.

**Special thanks:** To the awesome person that is **ode to a nightingale** (**angstaddicted)**. Thanks for the beta'ing!

* * *

_You need to give it up, had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

Kate fumbled with her keys as she waited for Angel to answer the door. She'd come to see him with a case, knowing that he was the only one who could help her solve it. At least, that's what Kate would tell him. Her real motive was to ask him out. After hours of personal reflection, she'd finally gotten up the courage to tell him her feelings. Now that she'd finally made the decision, Kate wondered vaguely why she hadn't done it sooner. It was obvious that he really liked her. All that time he'd spent helping her with even the simplest of cases, the times he'd shown up for no reason at all, and that time he'd asked her out for coffee…yeah, he really did like her.

She smiled, remembering their coffee date. Reaching out her hand, she rang the doorbell for the third time. What was taking him so long? He owned the whole building and Kate knew he could be anywhere, but he was a vampire, and with his supernatural senses and abilities, it shouldn't take him _this_ long to answer the door.

Kate moved to ring the bell again but was stopped by the door being flung open. To her immense displeasure, it wasn't Angel that stood before her, but his brown-haired bimbo of a secretary, Cordelia. Why Angel would want to work with a whore like Cordelia baffled Kate, and she often wondered why he didn't just fire the slut.

"Is Angel here?" Kate asked bluntly, not bothering with pleasantries. She pushed past Cordelia and entered the apartment. Once inside, she looked around for Angel and not seeing him, began to make her way farther inside. In the background, she could hear a song in the background that she vaguely recognized. No wonder it took so long for the brunette to answer the door. The dumb secretary couldn't even here over her own music.

"No, he's not. And he won't be back for a while. I can take a message, but if it's not urgent, I'm not sure it'll get to him," Cordelia responded, angering at the blonde's rudeness. How dare she decide to barge into Angel's office? It was bad enough that she forced Angel to help her solve her stupid little cases.

"I'll wait here, thank you. Angel would want me to. This is an important case," Kate stated, glaring at the brunette who'd once again resumed her place at the computer.

"Oh?" Cordelia said, watching Kate closely. "What's it about?"

"It's confidential. Only for people I consider skilled enough to work on it. To put it bluntly, people like Angel," Kate sneered, crossing her arms around her chest. She was glad she'd worked this out long before she got here. She would've been hard tasked to come up with a valid reason had she been faced with the bitch's questions unprepared.

"Is it life-threatening? End of the world, apocalypse kind of crap?" Cordelia snapped at Kate, causing the blonde to take a step back. "From your inability to answer, I'm guessing it isn't, and if it isn't it's probably not important enough to involve Angel. You can see yourself out."

Cordelia turned back to the computer, satisfied that she had called the blonde's bluff and put an end to her hanging around Angel's apartment. She was surprised to see the shadow loom over her as the blonde leaned over the desk.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you clearly. Did you just tell me to leave?" Kate bit out, barely controlling her anger.

"I believe I did. Is there a problem?" Cordelia snapped back, rising from her seat.

"How dare you? Treating a guest and officer of the law like this. This is an important case and you're interfering with it. I could have you arrested," Kate said.

"Really? If it's so important why are you wasting your time here when you can be finding leads and tracking down the bad guy? You know what I think, I think you're just here to see Angel and let me tell you something, _Kate,_ Angel does not want you and you're wasting your time," Cordelia stated punctuating each word with a step towards the blonde cop. She ended the retort with her hands on her hips, poised to attack.

Kate refused to back down and stepped forward to come head to head with the brunette. "So what if I am? And for your information, Angel _does_ want me. He's told me so himself. In fact, I really came here to finalize the plans for our next date." Kate knew it was a slight twist on the truth, but Cordelia didn't have to know that.

"That's interesting. Really interesting, seeing as he asked me out to coffee just this morning?" Cordelia replied. And he had asked her this morning, as he uncharacteristically rushed around the apartment. As he paused from his work to pour himself some coffee, he'd asked her if she would like to get some with him someday this week. So what if he'd said that Doyle had forced him into doing it so that Angel could endear him to Cordelia. He'd asked her out and that was all that mattered.

"Coffee?" Kate snorted, placing her hands on her hips. "We did that _ages_ ago. I'm sure he only meant it in a friendly way. I mean, why would Angel want to give up something as great as this," she said, indicating herself, "for you. He's mine, Cordelia, and it would be in your best interests to realize that,"

"Angel _yours_? You _great_? Please, you're not even in my league. I'm beautiful, witty, and exotic. You're just some no life cop who happens to know about the supernatural. Angel doesn't like you, he pities you. He's so sweet and kind, he feels bad for anyone who gets wrapped up in the supernatural. And when they're as plain as you, he can't help but be nice. It's just his nature. If I were you, I'd just leave now, before you embarrass yourself more. Angel is mine, so back off while you still have the chance," Cordelia said, smiling at Kate smugly.

"You're sadly mistaken, Cordelia. Angel told me himself that he finds brown-haired whores unattractive. It's just something about girls who sell themselves for shoes that really turns him off. Not that I blame him. I wouldn't want to date a slutty bitch either," Kate replied.

Cordelia snarled and began to move forward, as if to attack Kate. She raised her hand to slap the cop when she was surprised by the door opening.

Both girls turned to look upon Angel, clad in a goo covered shirt. Cordelia's eyes widened in shock as she realized Angel was not only smiling happily, but also humming. Either he wasn't playing with a full deck of cards or he was really, really happy, and Cordelia was willing to place all money on the former.

He began to make his way towards his office. "Cordy I just came to get a shirt," he said not looking her way, "and then I'll be off. I'll be back Sunday night."

"Sunday night?" Cordelia asked, frowning. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date," he answered from within his office and Cordelia and Kate could see the silhouette of Angel removing his shirt. Kate couldn't resist watching as he stripped within his office. Then she realized what he said and took a step back in shock. _A date_…

"A date? With who?" Cordelia asked, in confusion.

"With Buffy. I thought I told you Cordy, oh Kate what are you doing here?" Angel asked as he stepped out of his office. He stopped midstride and frowned. "Is their trouble? Is it super important because I promised Buffy the weekend…" He trailed off as someone outside cried, "Angel hurry up!"

Cordelia recognized that voice and fought the urge to go outside and strangle the slayer bitch. Just when she'd thought Angel was hers, Miss. I'm-the-Slayer-So-Do-As-I-Say decided to steal him away again.

Angel yelled a response and then turned back to Kate. "So?"

"Oh, it isn't that important," Kate found herself saying before she could think it through.

Angel smiled brightly at her, "That's great. I'll work on it when I get back." Turning he ran out the door. It slammed shut behind him, leaving Cordy and Kate to face each other.

" 'Well' 'Um' ", they both started at the same time.

"Angel's obviously working on a case that requires his full attention. The girl probably convinced him that she was in dire need or something. It's not like he's actually dating her or anything, probably," Kate said, trying to explain away the date. Angel was dating some other girl? And she was named Buffy of all things? It just didn't make sense. He seemed so into her.

Cordelia snorted, her anger now directed towards the Sunnydale Slut who had just walked off with her boyfriend for the second time. What did Angel see in her anyways? Cordelia was far prettier than the short blonde could ever be. And way more interesting too. All Buffy knew how to do was kill vamps. She could imagine the blonde's boring conversations centering on the correct way to slay some stupid little demon. What could Angel possibly see in her?

The door opened again and Kate looked up hopefully, but it wasn't Angel. It was a short blonde in a pale yellow sundress.

"Hello, Cordelia and…"

"Detective Kate Lockley," Kate filled in.

"Angel forgot his keys and I just came to get them," the girl stated. Kate assumed this was the Buffy in question and watched her as she walked towards his office. The girl was slim and tiny. What could Angel see in her that he didn't see in Kate?

She stared at the girl in open animosity as she exited the office, a pair of keys in hand.

"Have a nice weekend, oh and by the way," Buffy said stopping on her way out the door, "Angel is _mine, _and if either one of you lay a hand on him, I'll break it off. Got it?"

The door clicked as Buffy disappeared out of the apartment. The room was totally silent, except for the sound of the radio. As Kate headed towards the door, the song pounded in her ears.

"'_You need to give it up, had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine'"_


End file.
